User talk:Sharkbate/9
Sorry, this page will be protected if I receive one more hate message. Sorry for the inconvenience. ---- If you are leaving a message about voting on the Requests for Adminship page, please cancel it! I don't vote anymore ---- Archives [I] [II] [III] [IV] [V] [VI] [VII] VIII Leave a message...8th talk page! Brookelas Fun House Ummm OK, ur invited to my fun house! Plz come! Day: Friday August 28th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Server: Southern Lights Where: We meet in Lounge, then we go to my igloo! What to wear: ANYTHING, fall fair prizes would be awesome! Plz sign here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Sign if ur coming -Brookelas O FIRST POST YAY! uh-oh I'm gonna be a little late to your party. I have to go somewhere tonight. sorry. BTW now my other ear hurts. If I have another ear infection so help me i will blow up my pool. [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 20:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please go to the trophy room on my page. Thank you. Fun House Update! Hi Shark, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas im soooo sorry I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR WAT I DID TO UR PARTY. I INTURUPTED IT.. :( I AM SUPER SORRY! -Brookelas Ideas for ur next party Hi here r som ideas fer ur next party - A Sports Party -ANOTHER Medieval Party -A music jam -A Fall Fair Party Waddle On -Brookelas LOL The story "BateShark and PopHat" sounds really good! USER KUDOS! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 23:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Da pics! Here are the pics from your party. File:Sharkparty1.jpg File:Sharkparty2.jpg File:Sharkparty3.jpg File:Sharkparty4.jpg File:Sharkparty5.jpg File:Sharkparty6.jpg File:Sharkparty7.jpg File:Sharkparty8.jpg File:Sharkparty9.jpg File:Sharkparty10.jpg File:Sharkparty11.jpg File:Sharkparty12.jpg Have fun with them! * I also uploaded a picture of us all together. You should find it in the upload log. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 00:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I don't see it there. NVM. Found another group picture! Hey Shark Hey, I need to talk. How was your party? Well, I didn't go, but I'm sorry. I didn't go because.... Well, you are one of those guys that are really popular.... Everybody in the entire wiki goes to your parties. In mine, Half go and some sign up to sneak some edits. And I'm not very popular at all, and I might not be myself for a couple of days, maybe a week. I'm not mad at all, and I still want to be friends and stuff. But I'm just gonna not be myself, you know. I also won't be as active, because school starts next week. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I am getting very mad, so I may be mad at you for a few days!!! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Why you shouldn't quit My temper got really bad when I sent that message, and I'm sorry about the whole thing. I sent it because I felt pretty sad but I regret this now. *1. You are webmaster, right? *2. A whole buncha people will miss you, including me. *3. If you quit, who will get the webmaster job? --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 18:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Our video By now u probaly know rockhoppers heading to the island so we can finally make our video but we have to get two penguins to also be in it so should we ask people or should be have kinda like a raffle thing if you decide to to the raffle (get poeple to sighn a page pick two of them) create a sub page because if i do we wont get as many people & if you create a sub page let me fill it out with the info about the video please respond back with your decision --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 15:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! My party. Its OK Shark for missing my party. I forgive u. But there is one thing u can do to make it up. When i see you online, could you plz put the beta hat on? Thx Shark -Brookelas Shark.. Europea wants... to say something... it's on... her... page... shark sorry Hey I'm sorry if i got mad I know you said you will tell if i mean it or not so you know i am really sorry check my page second template and read the whole green template ? What?--Ced1214 Talk Page 20:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) After i saw the forum--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Another? What? Another friend?--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok... I made a custom template for my page, look--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) mmm Fine, restore it --User:Ced1214 TILDES WERN'T WORKING I am truly sorry, really. I am sooo sorry about this morning. Truly. Really. I am. And I hate to lose a friend. Honestly, I am really sorry. If you want to be friends again, that would be nice, but just as long as you know I am really, truly sorry. -Brookelas what? I never said i quit.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 23:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh because since i was banned on that account i thought about quitting I'll remove that.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 23:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Fine! Fine But i was the one who saw YOU say f word Twice on the SB! (Even though you only put F.....)but still! I saw it so there. there's your answer!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Snowman TV Here is my idea. It will be called: SharkHat and BatePop When Hat Pop starts drowning at the Iceberg, Sharkbate has to rescue her. When Shark rescues her, Brookelas is about to Give Sharkbate an award, but then lightning hits Brookelas making him evil, and he turns Sharkbate and Hat Pop into SharkHat and BatePop! SharkHat and BatePop must run and find Brookelas and turn him into normal. But doing so is no simple task... Brookelas is fast,smart and has lots of obstacles... Costumes SharkBate (SharkHat) A mix of Hat's and Shark's costumes (Bunny ears, glasses, purple hoodie, and black shoes HatPop (BatePop) A mixt of Hat and Shark's costumes (Grad. Cap, ninja mask, CP letterman and pink checkerd shoes, if hat is not a member,we will change it) Brookelas- the orange costume (Firesriker, orange sunglasses, Orange hoodie,balloon) Plz tell me wat u think ASAP. Thnx Waddle On -Brookelas RE: No, you have done nothing wrong, Shark. I just rarly give out my awards. But since I already give you my regular award, here are my other two that I should have given to you a long time ago. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award. File:Hal's ULTRA AWESOME AWARD!.png|My ULTRA AWESOME AWARD! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 01:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I will give you this award:--DoomAnt 01:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) --DoomAnt 01:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Here is an award for you! PS:sorry for answer late.--DoomAnt 08:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Youve Won! Youve won my contest! Check your email! Hi Hello, how you doin? RE: You won? Congratulations! I think you should tell him. After all, you won it for him. :) I have gotten a membership card today too, so should we invite him to a Dance Contest Showdown? I think he'd like that. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:32, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Thats not a very nice attitude... Fortunatly I didnt give it away. Ive emailed the code to you! Congratulations agian! RE:RE Sure! That's a great idea! He'd love that! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Award This is you're award! No.. No, im the one who should apologize, anyways FRIENDZ! DOCTOR OCTAMOTHERF***INGGONAPUS BLBLBLBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh--Ced1214 Talk Page 21:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Fall party reminder! Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. User:Teltu/Parties. ~Teltu Templete maker how do you make a templete if you know how plz tell me at my talk--Bla87 19:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Orly? Coincidence! nvm. If you also see an intruder (ahem... FRIEND) in her igloo named Dojo34256, he's my rea life classmate. Im back....... I'm so sorry sharkbate!!!! I know ive been gone. Im sorry, i REALLY dont want to explain....... anyway IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sharkbate..... I dont remember saying that..... I logged of because there were things i had to do. Im sorry, i didnt tell you that. You and teltu are my best friends of this wiki, and i swear i didnt say that intentionally. Sharkbate..Sutec and I don't hate you...at all![[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 23:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) stressed? You seem pretty tense right now...is school going bad or something? Anyways I don't not like you! Your one of my best friends! I just....I don't really wanna say. [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 23:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Why? Hi There Sharky, Why You Dont Talk Me Any More? In The Party Of Seahorseruler Nobady Talked To Me And Now You Dont Talk Me And I Dont Know Why? Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 00:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well I Can Say That You Can Go To Cp On Server Sasquatch On Snow Forts Are Hat Pop And Seahorsruler. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 00:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you able to film some of the videos here? If you can, you will automatically be signed up. --Jaller2 Chaces are slim, thin as a brim. PBC I just read the PBC wiki. I read the beta testers and I wasn't one of them. Could I be a beta tester? I have always wanted to be rare! Plzzzz put my name down on it. And also, can I be a mod? We R really good friends and I really am good at making stuff safe! Plz reply. -Brookelas Re: So does that mean I can be a mod and beta? P.S. When u leave CP, may I hav ur penguin? JK but it would be cool! -Brookelas RE:RE: OK, but will there be more mods or will I never be a mod? And when will the Beta Party be? Will there be mini-games? Plz tell me! -Brookelas RE:RE:RE: Cool! It would be awesome if I were a mod, but anyways. Do u want me to help design anything now? Like the party? The hat is gonna be red and black isn't it? -Brookelas My channel? You mean my youtube channel? I just uploaded 2 more vids an...is this a prank? [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 02:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S Sorry I didn't know what I did mean. I'm naive as a cat. Oh I know why! There is 2 JandM accounts. The first one was deleted. Make sure you type in JandMVideoMakers'2'. RE: FunnyText It's ok! A Vandal Report Hey Shark, After school today, I went to the blogs section of the Monoco Sidebar, and all the blogs were gone! Some user named Sebapilka was the last editor on the History. She is definetely a suspect, because the last person who edited the Blogs was Ben, on July 17. Yes, only two editors. Ben is not convicted of this, however he may have created another sockpuppet once again. And I know this wasn't deleted and was never bothered since. In fact, I check the blogs every day, and it happened just today, too. You think it was Ben or some other kind of mishap? ---- The CPW shall investigate who the "new user" deleted all the blogs! Please investigate and respond, Sir Spongebobrocks09 --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 20:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sysop 1.A little bit. 2.Most of the time 3.I think I can help the wiki by using them 4.Yes [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ovah heer. User page I can't edit my user page, I don't know why. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 16:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) K U can be a patroller fer sure. But noone else. 5 is enuf. Waddle On -Brookelas huh R U kidding me. U R won of my best friends on the wiki! And yes, you are really responsible. And u r now a patroller -Brookelas Bang Jan Did you see this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bang_jan/Code_found why does bang jan thnik he can ban us? Anyway what he said about "if who you tell is not an admin rant" was just pain rude. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S I'm tempted to tell an admin just to see what happens! Bang jan again Hat pop managed to restore my vandalized page. I didn't do anything nearly that bad to him. Please,can you block him? --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Award Image:Teltus_head.png If it weren't for you,Everyone's user page could have been crossed out-or worse. Thank you! You Cant HEY SHARKY YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY BROTHER, YOU TALKED BAD TO MY BROTHER RATONBAT IN THE Forum Shoutbox AND YOU CANT TALK LIKE THAT TO A PERSON THATS VERY RUDE OF YOUR PART! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooppppppssssss Opppppsssss Sorry Its Okay? Now? --Merbat Talk to me! 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Forum do i have permission to start a forum page? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 16:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Whats IRC? Cause I Dont Know What Is It, And If I Tell You That I Hate You You Can't Block Me, Cause Its What I Think, And If You Dont Like Something That Someone Told You, You Can't Just Tell Him That Your Gonna Block Him, Cause Maybe He Thinks Bad Or Its What He Thinks, And If You Want To Block Me Do It Its No Matter But People Will Know You Like Sharkbate The One That Blocks People For Unfair Things And If You Want That Block Me Im No Scared At All I Will Quit The Wikia And Make A New User Cause The Things Are Not Fair, You Can't Block Someone Cause He Says Something Bad Of You, Cause Maybe You Would Heart His Fellings. If You Block Me Say Bye To The Others Cause I Cant. And I Say This With Calm And This Is The Truth This Are My Words My Own Words. --Merbat Talk to me! 18:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) This Is Not A Hate Mail And I Want You To Please Take It With Calm Tis Is Not A Hate Mail, This Is A Disscusion Not A Hate Mail, We Are Just Talking Not Hating Us, And I Dont Hate You. --Merbat Talk to me! 18:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ... Meet at the Iceberg on Sasquatch..now... I said now.. Sharky If You Want Block Me But Just Dont Ignore Me. --Merbat Talk to me! 19:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) So? We Are Friends? If We Are Friends Then =D!!!!!!!!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Award Hope You Like It, Even We Had A Fight Today Your Gonna Be My Friend, Your Great And Awsome, Your Not The Best Person I Ever Knew But Your One If Them. --Merbat Talk to me! 20:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) COULD IT BE? SHARKBATE HAS QUIT! THIS TIME IT SEEMS IT WON'T JUST BLOW OVER IN A WEEK! Let us mourn his leaving at my upcoming party. *sobs* RE:Gift Woah!!! That's incredible, simply amazing!! Perhaps I'll try my hand at a GIF animation... I've done some before! Thank you! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Why did you quit? You were one of my best friends. I'LL MISS YOU BEING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =,(--EuropeaTalk to me 18:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) A gift for you Since you gave me an awesome gift, I made you one! Enjoy it buddy! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Congrats on getting a new computer! Welcome back! (even though you only left for a few hours) ~ Peer Pressure, huh? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 18:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Requests for user rights Hello Sharkbate. I highly advise you to refuse all requests for user rights nomination. I just nominated Ratonbat (feeling that he deserved it, although haven't voted yet). Having more than one at a time would be pretty messy actually. Also, you have to consider what they are going to do with these powers. If someone asks for rollback nomination, firstly ask them why they need this power. You must remind them that these are not ranks, and that they can become an administrator without rollback powers. You must also state that rollback powers are purely for vandalism issues, and if they ask for a nomination because they edit a lot, that is irrelevant. Same with bureaucrat, I closed the nominations because ''no one actually needs these powers: we already have you two. Thanks --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Sorry but what life? I never knew u had a life, Joking!!!! Lol From ?????? Salteroi Talk This was said on Salteroi's Talk Page... "Remember how I defended you from freakin' Iamred?" And you write that message, does that mean you hate me? :-( [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 11:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for clearing it up! SHARKBATE RULES!!! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 13:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC)